1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette wrapper case newly designed to provide a chamber for holding matches included in the cigarette wrapper case for the convenience of a smoker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a smoker uses a match or a lighter when lighting a cigarette. But it is very troublesome to always have to bring a separate match or a lighter for lighting up whenever one smokes. Concerning these inconveniences a new cigarette case was invented earlier. This prior art includes paper matches attached at one outer side of a cigarette case. A smoker tears off a matchstick from the attached paper matches, but it has the same problems as with a usual match.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cigarette case having therein a match case which may be used easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cigarette wrapper case having a button for opening an outlet of a match case to dispense a matchstick.
Other objects and a further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention are given by way of illustration only. Various changes and modifications may be made within the spirit and scope of the invention, as will become apparent to those skilled in the art. Hence, the specific embodiments and examples given herein, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only. Since various changes and modifications may be made within the spirit and scope of the invention, the appended claims are to be construed to include all equivalent structures.